My Skateboard
by Sh1 n0 m1k0
Summary: AUfic. Inu Yasha skated past, glancing in, then stopped. He went back, pressing his hands to the glass as he peered in. KIKYO! Slight spoof of Sk8er Boi fics, no bashing involved


Disclaimer: Not mine. Go talk to Rumiko. I can't help you.  
  
A/N: I was just listening to my CD player, and this song came on. It reminded me of all the Sk8er Boi fics that sprung up, and I just had to do it. Sorry...   
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Moooom! I'm hoooome!"   
  
"I'm in the kitchen, dear!"   
  
Inu Yasha tossed his backpack on a couch, and made his way to the kitchen, slinking around the cluttered furniture. He slid through the doorway, "Hey, Ma."   
  
His mother looked up from the roast she was making.   
  
"Hello, dear. How was school?" He shrugged.   
  
"Feh. Was 'sokay, I guess," he began to rummage through the refrigerator, "Sango almost killed Miroku again," he snorted, "He had it coming."   
  
She smiled as she began peeling potatoes. Inu Yasha grabbed a carton of milk and opened it.   
  
"Don't drink out of the carton. How's that new girlfriend of yours?"   
  
He set the carton back down on the counter and began to sort through the cupboard for a glass, "Kikyo? She's fine. I'm expecting a call from her."   
  
"That's nice."   
  
"Well," he poured himself some milk and chugged it in a fluid motion. He set the now emptied cup next to the milk carton, "I'm gonna go over to Miroku's. I'll be back."   
  
"Don't forget to put the milk away."   
  
"Yes, ma."   


_  
** As one sits and waits for something to happen  
I too sat, and waited for you to call  
**_

  
  
"Hey, ma. Did Kikyo call while I was out?"   
  
"No, dear."   
  
"Huh."   
  
"Would you like some dinner?"   
  
"No thanks. Not hungry," Inu Yasha ducked out of the dining room, 'Maybe she forgot.' he thought.   
  
He headed for the phone.   


_  
** Well I waited too long and I thought,  
Hey maybe I should call you **_

  
  
"You have reached the Miko residence..."   
  
"Dammit. I lose."   


_  
** But by then, you were already gone **_

  
  
"Ma! Maybe I will have that dinner!"   


_  
** Woah-oh  
It's Friday night  
I wanted to go out  
I didn't wanna go to no show  
Didn't wanna cruise main street  
I didn't wanna go to no disco  
No no  
I just wanted you to come over  
Sit on my couch and hold me tight  
But you went out with some dumb jock  
And left me alone with my skateboard tonight!  
**_

  
Inu Yasha grabbed his skateboard and headed for the door, "Ma! I'm going out!"   
  
"Be back by 9:30!"   
  
"Fine, see ya!"   


_  
** Now I'm out on my skateboard  
And I'm pushing so hard  
I'm pushing so hard  
I wanna see  
If I can see if you're still home  
**_

  
The doorbell rang and a girl with wavy black hair and grey eyes answered.   
  
"Kik-oh. Hi Kagome. Is Kikyo here?"   
  
"No. Sorry, 'Yasha."   


_  
** But the lights weren't on and you were gone  
So I'm on my way home, alone  
**_

  
"Dammit! I LOSE!"   
  
Kagome smiled, "Game Over. Insert Credits."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. See ya then."   


_  
** I took a shortcut through the park **_

  
  
"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" He sped off, shooting down the street.   


_  
** And just my luck I saw you sitting in his truck **_

  
  
A black pickup was parked alongside the road. Inu Yasha skated past, glancing in, then stopped. He walked back and put his hands to the window, peering in.   
  
"KIKYO?!?"   


_  
** You were making out with him in the dark! **_

  
  
"Inu...Yasha?"   


_  
** Woah-oh  
It's Friday night  
I wanted to go out  
I didn't wanna go to no show  
Didn't wanna cruise main street  
I didn't wanna go to no disco No no   
I just wanted you to come over  
Sit on my couch and hold me tight  
But you went out with some dumb jock   
And left me alone with my skateboard tonight!  
**_

  
"I...I can explain..."   
  
Inu Yasha glowered at the girl and her hapless date, "Somehow, I doubt that. Goodbye. For good." He skated off.   
  
"W-w-wait! Inu Yasha!"   


_  
** Why'd you go and change your mind?  
You can pick and choose   
But with him you're gonna lose  
Every time time ta-time time!  
**_

  
A white blur shot through the front door and down the hallway, punctuated with the slam of the door and a sudden spike in radio volume.   
  
"Are you okay, honey?"   
  
"I'm FINE!"   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"YES! GO AWAY!"   
  
The doorbell rang.   


_  
** It's Friday night **_

  
  
"Inu Yasha! It's one of your friends!"   
  
"Don't care!"   


_  
** I wanted to go out **_

  
  
"But it's your girlfrie-"   
  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"   
  
"-sister." She turned to their guest, "You might as well come in."   
  
The girl nodded, "Thanks."   


_  
** I didn't wanna go to no show **_

  
  
The girl knocked on Inu Yasha's bedroom door softly, "Inu Yasha? It's me.."   


_  
** Didn't wanna cruise main street **_

  
  
"Go aWAY!"   
  
"Can I come in, please?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Come on. You're being a baby!"   


_  
** I didn't wanna go to no disco **_

  
  
"Dammit! I SAID go AWAY!"   
  
"NO!"   
  
"YES! THIS IS MY FREAKING HOUSE!"   
  
"IS NOT! IT'S YOUR MOTHER'S!"   
  
"SHUT UP!"   
  
"LET ME IN!"   
  
"NO! YOU DID ENOUGH DAMAGE ALREADY!"   


_  
** No no **_

  
  
"What are you talking about? I was home all day!"   
  
"Bullshit. I saw you with_ him_."   
  
"With who?"   
  
"Don't play this fucking game, Kikyo!"   


_  
** I just wanted you to come over **_

  
  
"Dammit! This isn't Kikyo! It's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"   
  
Silence fell.   


_  
** Sit on my couch and hold me tight **_

  
  
The door opened slowly, and Inu Yasha looked out sheepishly, "I lose."   
  
She glared at him, "Yeah. You do."   
  
"Sorry. Why are you here, anyway?"   
  
She shrugged, "My sister was being a bitch. I came to apologize for not telling you before, but if you're gonna be a pain in the ass, I'll just take these homemade cookies and leave." She spun around on her heel.   
  
"Ah! Wait!" He grabbed her shoulder, "Homemade cookies?"   
  
"Yeah. So?"   
  
"Umm...would you like to stay and watch a movie with me?"   
  
Kagome shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure. Why not?"   


_  
** But you went out with some dumb jock  
And left me alone with my skateboard tonight! **_

  
  
"So what kind of cookies are they?"   
  
"Jerk."   
  
~~~~~~   
  
A/N: Alrighty. I feel better now. The song is called 'My Skateboard' by the Aquabats if anyone is interested. 


End file.
